Vs. Piloswine
Vs. Piloswine is the first episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 9/23/2015. Story Ian, Bayleef, Elise, Togepi, Conway and Danny enter the Mahogany Town gym, which has an ice floor. Icicles stick out of the ground, and the ground looks slick. Elise: An ice field? Conway: Like at the Indigo League. Danny: As an Ice type master, Pryce battles his foes on an ice field, so they have to learn to adapt to the field. Pryce: You took your time. Pryce is standing on the other side of the field, smirking. Pryce: I’ve been waiting since dawn. We going to battle or what? Ian: (Smiles) Gladly. Ian takes his position on the field, as the others go to sit in the bleachers. Referee: This will be a two-on-two Pokémon battle, with no time limit. The battle will be over when either side is unable to battle. Also, only the challenger can make substitutions! Pryce: Sneasel. Pryce holds a Pokéball up, pressing the button. Sneasel comes out, honing its claws. Sneasel: Sneas. (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Sneasel, the Sharp Claw Pokémon. Sneasel scales trees with its sharp claws, stealing the eggs of unsuspecting Pokémon. Ian: A Dark Ice combo. Go, Tyrogue! Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing Tyrogue. Tyrogue: Tyrogue! Elise: Tyrogue? Conway: Tyrogue isn’t one that takes a loss like it took lying down. It’ll be eager for payback. Pryce: Dull boy. Fighting on instinct. Referee: And, begin! Pryce: Slash. Sneasel dashes forward, sliding across the ice. Ian: Mach Punch. Tyrogue goes to run forward, when it slips on the ice, falling over. Sneasel Slashes overhead, missing. Sneasel hooks the ground with his claws, making a sharp u-turn and skating back at Tyrogue. Tyrogue gets to his knees, when he’s struck from behind by Slash. Danny: Come on, Tyrogue! Fight! Conway: Until it can figure out how to maneuver the ice field, Tyrogue will be in serious trouble. Sneasel comes back around, going for Slash again. Ian: Rapid Spin! Tyrogue drops to his chest, spinning on his back. Sneasel is tripped by the attack, though it recovers and lands on its feet. Tyrogue gets up, still shaky. Ian: Don’t step. Just slide your feet. Take it easy, and use Mach Punch! Tyrogue pushes off, shaky as he slides and skates. He picks up speed, as his fist glows blue. He speeds up with the attack, as Mach Punch and Slash go to collide. Pryce: Agility. Sneasel speeds up, disappearing. The Mach Punch hits midair, Tyrogue stumbling afterwards. Several Slash attacks hit Tyrogue, Sneasel barely visible. Ian: Rapid Spin! Pryce: Beat Up! Tyrogue spins with Rapid Spin, as Sneasel appears before Tyrogue, stopping in front of it. Sneasel glows with a black aura, as he punches Tyrogue, stopping Rapid Spin, but he still spins out of control. Sneasel’s aura takes on the shape of Piloswine, as he punches Tyrogue again, sending him flying. Tyrogue tumbles and slides off, crashing into an icicle. Ian: Too fast. Between its speed and the ice field. If I can land a blow, or control its path. ''Tyrogue, use Hi Jump Kick! Destroy the field! Tyrogue: (Determined) Ty! Tyrogue raises his knee, it glowing orange. He spins, and slams it into the ice, shattering it. Tyrogue lands on concrete below, as ice debris fills the air. Sneasel hops from block of ice to block of ice, heading towards Tyrogue. Tyrogue smirks, as he jumps, clashing Sneasel’s Slash with his Hi Jump Kick. Tyrogue lands on the field, as Sneasel crashes down on the other side of the crater, which is being filled with the broken ice. Sneasel is down. Referee: Sneasel is unable to battle! The winner is Tyrogue! Tyrogue: (Panting) Ty. Rogue. Pryce returns Sneasel. Pryce: So, you resort to cheap tricks. Ian: No. I just utilize all of my options. Pryce: Well, let’s handle that hole you made. Piloswine. Pryce holds a Pokéball up, pressing the button. Piloswine comes out, snorting. Ian scans it. Pokédex: ''Piloswine, the Swine Pokémon and the evolved form of Swinub. Due to its thick protective fur, it is immune to the cold. Its vision is usually obscured, and relies on its other senses to maneuver. Pryce: Hail. Then Blizzard. Piloswine glows light blue, as a heavy ice fog forming around the field. Ian pulls his goggles on, when a breeze from the Blizzard pushes through. Ian sees into the fog, revealing Tyrogue to be frozen. Piloswine hits Tyrogue with Take Down, shattering the ice, Tyrogue buried underneath it. The hole from before is frozen over. Referee: Tyrogue is unable to battle! The winner is Piloswine! Ian returns Tyrogue, smiling. Ian: Good job, Tyrogue. Take a rest. Danny: What’s with the goggles? Conway: He uses them to see into sandstorms usually. I guess it works just as well with a Hailstorm. Pryce: We’ll see. Ian: Go, Cyndaquil! Ian throws the Pokéball, Cyndaquil being released into the Hail. Cyndaquil: Quil? Pryce: Mud Bomb. Ian: Flamethrower! Cyndaquil reacts, shooting Flamethrower. It goes off to the side, as Mud Bomb comes straight at him, exploding on contact. Cyndaquil is launched back, curling up. Ian: Rollout! Cyndaquil hits the ground, rolling and rocketing forward at Piloswine. Piloswine charges with Take Down, orange streaks behind it. The two collide, as Cyndaquil is launched skyward. Cyndaquil increases the speed of his roll, as it falls at Piloswine for strike two of Rollout. Piloswine glows white, as a Blizzard is released, encompassing the Hailstorm. Danny: What happened? I can’t see anything! Conway: It doesn’t help that both trainers are at a level where their Pokémon can battle without orders for a while. The Hailstorm fades, revealing that Cyndaquil was frozen, an icicle extending from the ground to Cyndaquil, who’s above Piloswine. Piloswine snorts. Elise: He’s frozen! Conway: Won’t be for long. And Pryce knows it. Ian: (Smirks) Flame Wheel. Pryce: Mud Bomb. Cyndaquil lights aflame with Flame Wheel, melting the ice. Piloswine spits Mud Bomb up at 45 degree angle without moving, hitting Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil drops, his face covered in mud. Cyndaquil tries to rub it off. Ian: Smokescreen! Then Reverse Rollout! Danny: What’s Reverse Rollout? Elise: Rolling backwards. Cyndaquil opens his mouth, releasing a Smokescreen. Cyndaquil then curls up and rolls backwards, Piloswine chasing with Take Down. Piloswine pressures Cyndaquil to roll to the side, it crashing into an icicle. Piloswine hits it with Take Down, shattering the icicle. Cyndaquil falls back, struggling to get back. Piloswine is panting as well. Ian: Flamethrower! Cyndaquil shoots Flamethrower, as Piloswine counters with Blizzard. The Blizzard snuffs out the Flamethrower, hitting Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil tries to hold his ground, but is lifted up by the wind. Cyndaquil tumbles back, struggling. Ian: Hm. Cyndaquil, (Cyndaquil looks at him.) It’s okay. Cyndaquil: (Panting) Quil. Pryce closes his eyes, smiling. He pulls out a white towel, tossing it onto the field. Referee: Leader Pryce has withdrawn! The victor is Ian! Ian: Huh? Everyone stares at Pryce, who gives off a chuckle, eyes still closed. Pryce: Here I thought you were just another trainer who wanted to win at all costs. But your Pokémon was willing to fight until you said it could drop, and you allowed it to at an appropriate time. Not before it was challenged, but before it was too overwhelming that it would’ve done extreme harm. What’s more, Pryce walks onto the field, petting Piloswine. Pryce: Piloswine just woke up yesterday. He’s still tired, and wasn’t at full strength to begin with. You have earned my respect, and in return, I give you the Glacier Badge. Pryce walks over to Ian, giving him the Glacier Badge. Ian pins the badge inside his jacket, as he pets Cyndaquil. Ian: Thank you. And great job, Cyndaquil. Take a long rest. Ian returns Cyndaquil, as he walks off. Elise, Conway and Bayleef follow, as Danny goes over to Pryce. Danny: Uh, Mr. Pryce. Pryce: Save it boy. You report here at 0500 to begin your training. Danny: (Ecstatic) Thank you Mr. Pryce! I won’t let you down! Pryce: That remains to be seen. Main Events * Ian wins his gym battle with Pryce after he withdraws, earning him the Glacier Badge. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Danny * Pryce * Referee Pokémon * Bayleef (Ian's) * Tyrogue (Ian's) * Cyndaquil (Ian's) * Togepi (Elise's) * Sneasel (Pryce's) * Piloswine (Pryce's) Trivia * Pryce forfeiting to the challenger is based off him doing so in the anime episode Nice Pryce, Baby! * Ian being unable to defeat Pryce is a nod to Pryce's status as the strongest trainer in Johto. ** Pryce is the first gym leader that Ian does not defeat yet still earns the gym badge. * This episode ends the longest gap between Ian earning a gym badge in a single region to date, it being 17 episodes since he earned the Mineral Badge from Jasmine, a whole season ago. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Elise